


You gotten into my bloodstream

by shayzgirl



Category: Fish Tank (2009), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bad days made better, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, Connor helps Brian make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gotten into my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is **not** "Uncle Connor".

Brian had been grateful for the distraction from homework when Connor text him, offering dinner now that he was off work. He'd left most of his homework scattered about his desk, only moving a couple of books so they wouldn't fall, before waiting out front of his dorm building for Connor to show up. As soon as the familiar car appeared, Brian practically jumped up and raced over to it.

"How was class?" Connor asked, after Brain had climbed into the car.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

Brian shrugged. Connor watched him as he buckled into his seat, but didn't say anything more as he drove them to his place. When they got there, Brian flopped down onto the couch and curled up on one side. Connor went into the kitchen and began rummaging in the cupboards.

"I can make chicken or fish or pasta. Any of those sound good?" he asked.

"Whichever," Brian replied.

"I'm making you dinner. I'd like your opinion on it."

"I'll eat whatever."

"Will you?"

Brian glanced up at Connor and nodding his head.

"Yeah. I will. I promise," he said, nodding his head again.

"Okay."

Connor began making them chicken.

"I noticed you didn't bring anything. Am I taking you back later?" Connor asked.

"No. I don't know. I needed a break from homework," Brian replied.

"Well, I won't keep you here if you don't want to be."

"I do, for now. Unless you don't want me here."

"I wouldn't have text if I didn't. Or be making dinner."

Brian nodded and sunk back down onto the couch again.

"You're allowed to have bad days. And you're allowed to talk to me about them or take them out on me. I've taken some of mine out on you," Connor said.

"I know," Brian replied.

Connor nodded and went back to grilling the chicken.

"It wasn't all bad," Brian said.

"Hmm."

"I missed you earlier. I like our lunches. And I didn't have change for the vending machine so I couldn't even get however old packaged vending machine cherry pie."

"I like our lunches, too. I'm sorry I had to miss it. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Connor finished making the chicken, sprinkling it with some seasoning and letting it absorb the flavour as he set the table, placing a piece of chicken on each plate.

"Dinner," he said, leaning against the wall divide between the kitchen and living room.

Brian sat up, stretched, and walked over to him.

"Thank you," he said, leaning up to kiss Connor.

"Welcome."

They sat down at the table and began eating.

"Are you staying tonight?" Connor asked.

Brian shrugged, not wanting to talk around his mouthful of chicken.

"I'd like you to."

"Really?"

Connor chuckled as Brian covered his mouth, trying to catch bits of chicken as they fell from his mouth onto the plate.

"Yes, but only if you want to."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I want to stay."

Connor smiled, motioning for Brian to keep eating.

"I'll need to go back for my things," Brian said.

"Later. Dinner first and then maybe a movie. Then we'll go pick them up."

Brian was the one to smile that time before going back to eating his dinner.

After dinner, they began to watch a movie while curled up on the couch together, Connor's arms around Brian.

"I don't want to take my bad days out on you."

"I was just offering. I am trying to be a good boyfriend."

"You are. Knowing that if I need you helps. I might not want to talk about them, but that doesn't mean I don't need you."

"I'll try to be here then."

Brian snuggled into his arms more, smiling as Connor kissed the top of his head.

After the movie, they drove back to Brian's dorm so he could grab a change of clothes and his homework. When he exited the dorm building, Connor was angrily talking to a woman Brian didn't recognize. He walked slowly towards them. The woman spotted him and pointed at him, while saying something that Brian didn't quite here. He stopped momentarily, wondering if their plans for the night were ruined. Connor finally turned and looked at him, motioning him over before turning back to the woman.

"My life is none of your business, Tera. Go away," Connor said, as Brian got closer.

Tera rolled her eyes and then looked directly at Brian.

"Be careful of this one," she said, before walking away.

Connor turned back to Brian.

"It's okay if you don't want to stay tonight," he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brian asked.

"Don't worry about her. She's not important."

Brian smiled and then climbed back into the car and went back to Connor's. After Brian had set his stuff down, Connor pulled Brian into his arms and held him.

"Hey," Brian said, putting his arms around Connor.

"I know I haven't told you a lot about my past," Connor replied.

"And I don't care about it. It's why I don't ask. All I care about is here and now."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"It helps that you're so sexy."

Connor looked at Brian as they both laughed.

"You know, I think I'm lucky, too. I was sure my awkward flirting would cause you to tell me to go away," Brian said.

"I liked your awkward flirting. It was cute."

"See? You thought I was cute."

"No. I thought your flirting was cute. I was intrigued by the rest of you."

Brian smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. Connor smiled and kissed him.

"So, now what?" he asked.

"I should finish my homework," Brian replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You could help me?"

"Very funny."

"Will you at least sit with me?"

"Yes."

Connor sat down on the couch, while Brian grabbed his homework and then joined him on the couch. Connor put his arm around Brian, while he opened his textbook.

"I was thinking about this summer," Connor said.

"Oh."

"Well, your mum's house is awfully far away."

"It's not that bad."

"Bad enough."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Yes, unless you stay here."

"I can't. Not unless I find a flat that I can't afford."

"No, I meant here, with me."

"Oh."

"You don't have to. It was just a thought."

"There's still a couple a months until then. I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Brian smiled and continued to work on his homework.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Brian began to play connect the dots with the freckles on Connor's shoulders.

"What're you doing?" Connor asked.

"You have freckles."

"So do you."

"I like yours better."

Connor chuckled and left Brian to his game.

"If I were to stay, I'd get summer job, and help with yard work and such," Brian said, several minutes later.

"Okay."

"And you might have to meet my mum."

"Why?"

"Well, it would be easier to tell her I'm not coming home for the summer because I'm staying with my boyfriend. So, she'll probably want to meet you."

"If I have to."

"You don't have to do anything. But it'd probably be easier to meet her on our terms and not hers."

"Okay."

Brian smiled, leaning down to kiss a small cluster of freckles on Connor's shoulder.


End file.
